Video Games Can Kill
by XxHomestuckGirlxX
Summary: Prussia buys a new video game... Little did he know what was going to happen... Rated T for character death. Prussia/Hungary. R&R Please... I want to know how I did...


_**Hungary POV**_

Prussia ran into the room excitedly, holding a new video game in his hand. "I'm gonna play this RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed, bouncing off the walls like a hyper child. I rolled my eyes, smiling at his childishness. The only thing I saw as he was skipping away to the living room was that the game said "Extreme hardcoreness" on the cover. That's probably why he bought it; just to prove them wrong. "Hey, I'm making lunch, what do you want?" I said loudly, but the loud music drowned me out. I sighed, walking into the living room. "Can you please turn that down?" I asked to where he could hear me. He nodded, and the room became deathly silent. "I'm making lunch… What do you want?" I asked again. "Anything, Hungary… I'm too excited to wait to play this video game!" Prussia said, pumping his fist in the air. I shrugged, walking back into the kitchen. The loud music started up again. I swear, if someone were to walk into the house right now, they would get their eardrums blown out. I was used to the noise level already, so it was practically useless.

"FIGHT!" the announcer in the video game said loudly, and then a bell rang. I sighed, no longer interested in making lunch, instead deciding to order pizza. One of the fighters got hurt; I could hear the sound effect clearly. I walked into the room again. "Hey, what kind of pizza do you wa-"I froze in mid-sentence, not expecting to see what I did. Prussia was sitting on the couch, seriously injured. The weird thing was, he had the exact same injuries as his fighter on the TV screen… I wasn't worried about that right then; I was only worried about Prussia's safety. I rushed over to him to see what was going on, when I realized since he wasn't holding the remote; he would lose the game. It didn't matter then, since I couldn't see a suspicious connection then. I tried treating his injuries to the best of my ability, when his character got injured again, almost killing it. Prussia suddenly seemed close to death with the same injury as the character.

I, suddenly seeing the connection, rushed to turn the video game off. "The game cannot be shut off this close to the end of a battle." I was horrified, he was going to die. I couldn't see the remote anywhere, so I couldn't win the battle for him. "Prussia?" I whispered, trying to get him to respond. The game made a loud buzzing noise. "Game over! Awesome Prussia is Dead and Therefore Defeated!" Prussia suddenly stopped breathing, his injuries mysteriously disappearing. "Prussia?" I asked, shaking him gently. No response. His hand was cold; he was obviously dead. I could only stare blankly at him, feeling completely helpless. The only thing I remember doing past that point was picking up the phone, and setting it down. I had called someone… But who had I called? Someone knocked at my door frantically; I guess I had my answer. Germany and Italy were standing there. Germany looked about ready to start yelling at me, and Italy just looked concerned. I suddenly passed out. The last thing I heard was Italy screaming at me and Germany rushing into the house, presumably to see Prussia.

_**Italy POV**_

I didn't know what to do, everything was going so quickly. "Hungary?" I asked nervously, shaking her shoulder gently. "HUNGARY?" I yelled frantically when I had received no response. "GERMANY! SHE"S NOT RESPONDING!" "Calm down, ya nutcase! She's fine!" Germany said from the other side of the room, where Prussia was. "Prussia's dead…" Germany muttered, picking up the video game case and turning it over. "Warning! If you die in this video game, you die in real life. This message will be hidden until you die to keep our company from being sued… ITALY! GET OVER HERE!" "Coming, Germany!" I said quietly, trying my hardest to bring Hungary with me. "Don't bring her with you… Just get over here, quickly." I nodded, looking one last time at Hungary before following Germany. "Read this." Germany said, shoving the box of the game forward. I looked at him, face drained of all color. "So, you're saying…" Germany nodded solemnly, continuing where I left off. "The video game killed him."


End file.
